


The Heart of a Pirate

by TheFinalKey16



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Destiny Trio, Pirate!Sora, Riku POV, Soranort - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFinalKey16/pseuds/TheFinalKey16
Summary: Riku awakens on a ship in The Caribbean, only he and Kairi aren’t alone. An old friend’s betrayal comes back to light, and his choices are limited. Save Kairi? Or bring back Sora?





	The Heart of a Pirate

The first thing Riku noticed was that he couldn’t move his arms, immediately causing himself to wake up and look around.

The last thing he remembered was landing in The Caribbean, but before they were even able to look at themselves, everything had gone dark. His eyes widened in realization. 

Kairi. Where’s Kairi.

Frantically he looked around, spotting her unconscious on the floor, and sighed with relief. She was still here, but where exactly was here?

He tried moving his arms, looking down to see he was tied to...the mast of a ship? Looking up he saw the sails were full of wind as the ship they were on sailed through the seas. 

How did they get here? Who had tied him up?

As he looked down at himself, he realized his elbows to his wrists were covered with rope, tying him to the mast while completely halting any movement of his arms. His legs were in a similar state, but it was his knees down to his calves that were tied to the mast. 

He grunted as he tried everything he could to break free, looking up as the sound of footsteps could be heard walking down the staircase behind him. He stopped moving as the footsteps grew closer. 

A boy in a long coat and a captain’s hat walked past him, kneeling down in front of Kairi and ever so gently brushing her short hair out of her face.  
“Get away from her!” He growled, struggling to free himself, however futile it may be.

He wasn’t going to let anyone hurt Kairi. Never again.

The boy’s head glanced up, still facing away from him. Silvery spikes stood out from his bandana, and Riku got the worst feeling in his stomach.

The boy turned around, his yellow eyes cruel and his grin wide. “Why Riku? Aren’t I allowed to touch my best friend?”

His eyes narrowed, and he yanked against the ropes that bound him.

“No. Not when you’re hosting Xehanort.”

Sora laughed, a pale, cruel imitation of what it was before, and looked back to Kairi.

“So I’m not allowed to do this?” His brushed her bangs out of her face. “Or this?” He cupped her cheek with one hand.

His yellow eyes widened in surprise when she hummed in response, leaning her head into his hand, a soft smile on her face.

Riku’s heart broke at the sight. Her heart and body still recognized his touch, his warmth, and in her state she thought it was still her Sora.

Sora’s smile widened into something far crueler, and he turned Kairi’s face to look at him, and he leaned his face down to hers. “Would she be mad if I kissed her? Would she still respond to me and kiss me back if she woke up?” His voice, far lower than it should have been, dripping with amusement and curiosity.

Riku let out another growl of protest, desperately trying to free himself. She’d been hurt by Sora turning on them far more than anyone else, if he kissed her, if he used her like this, her heart would break.

“Sora don’t do this to her! Do you really want to hurt her all over again?”

Sora stopped moving closer, looking at her curiously.

“I hurt her?” It sounded like he was shocked, which surprised Riku. 

If he really was shocked, he covered it up quickly, chuckling as he tilted her face from side to side, gripping her chin with a gentle but firm touch.

“I wonder how she’d react if I kissed her as I am now. Wouldn’t you like to know?” He turned his gaze to Riku, staring at him with a curious look.

He continued yanking against the ropes, grunting in frustration a he couldn’t free himself and save Kairi. She didn’t deserve this. Sora‘s betrayal had broken her, and this act would hurt her so badly he was afraid her heart would break.

Sora stood to his feet, letting go of Kairi’s chin and walked over to Riku. He stiffened, stopping all movement as Sora summoned his keyblade, pressing the tip at the base of Riku’s chin. Riku gulped, glaring at Sora, prompting a chuckle from his former friend.

“What if I took her heart, after all she did once say that it was mine to keep.”

Fury flashed in Riku’s eyes, angry with how much Sora seemed to be enjoying this, enjoying the thought of hurting Kairi. “Touch her and I’ll kill you myself.”

Hurt rippled across Sora’s face, and Riku hated knowing he’d hurt him, but quickly reminded himself that this wasn’t Sora. This was Xehanort possessing Sora.

“You don’t deserve Kairi’s love, not after hurting her the way you did.”

Blue flickered in Sora’s eyes, and Riku knew that the knowledge of him hurting Kairi was allowing his true personality to come out, it was allowing him to regain control

“She cried for days Sora. She didn’t eat, she didn’t sleep, she wept for you Sora. And you don’t deserve her tears!” Sora’s eyes widened, his eyes slowly turning from yellow to green as Riku spoke.

“I had to beg her to eat, Aqua had to cast sleep so she could rest. Her eyes were empty of light Sora, for weeks she mourned for you. Every night after I heard her cry herself to sleep, begging you to come back. She thought it was her fault you left Sora!”

The keyblade dropped from Sora’s hand, his eyes turning teal as they filled with tears.

“What.. no, none of this.. none of this is her fault!” He choked out, his voice filled with pain and regret. His voice was higher then it had been, it was the same as it was before his betrayal.

Sora turned to Kairi, and began walking towards her, slowly kneeling down and pulling her into his lap, holding her close.

Riku’s eyes narrowed at this, and finally got a good look at Kairi.

Her wrists were bound behind her back tightly to halt any movement or any spell she could try to cast, a rope coiled around her stomach that pinned her hands to her back. 

He knew this would hurt Sora, but it was the only way he could think to bring him back.

“Sora, you’re the one who tied her up, who made her fall unconscious!”

He noticed that her long skirt was torn in several places, and that there were bloodied stains on her sleeves. Apparently she’d fought back, and she went down after taking a lot of damage.

“You’re the one who hurt her! Look! She’s wounded and bleeding.”

Sora looked down at her, his eyes wide with horror. “Kairi, no.. no i-i didn’t..” his voice was tight and thin, he was close to crying.

“Cur-“ he gasped, raising a hand to grasp his forehead tightly.

Lowering Kairi to the ground, Sora held his head tightly and began screaming, begging Xehanort not to take over again.

“Stop! She’s hurting and I have to-NO!” He screamed in pain and then it all stopped.

When Sora opened his eyes they were yellow again, and he wiped the tears away, his eyes hardening. He looked over at Riku, glaring.

“You nearly won back control, but no matter. You can’t break my control, his body is mine now.”

Kairi let out a painful groan, and both of the boy’s attention snapped to her. She curled in on herself, letting out a soft whimper of pain from the cuts, and he watched as she tried to move her arms and began panicking when she couldn’t.

She let out a shriek of panic and began struggling to free herself, and Riku realized she thought she was kidnapped again.

“Kairi!” He called out to her, and watched as she managed to get to her knees, turning to look at him with wide fearful eyes.

“Riku? Where.. what happened?” She winced as she tried to stand, falling back onto the floor, her legs shaking underneath her skirt from the injuries she bore.

He watched as her eyes locked onto Sora’s back, and she frowned, confusion written all over her face. She couldn’t see his face, she didn’t know who he was.  
Sora slowly turned around to look at her, and the pain and heartbreak that painted her face broke Riku’s heart.

“Sora, you’re the one who did this?” She gasped, her eyes wide as she searched his face, taking in his new appearance. 

Sora walked over to her, and she shrunk away, trying to scoot away from him. Kneeling down, Sora grasped her chin tightly into his hand, and she let out a painful gasp.

“Indeed, I couldn’t have you both here while I’m searching for something.” His eyes stared into hers, and he watched her face turn pink, and knew instantly she was blushing from him being at such a close proximity.

Sora smirked, and lifted her chin to look at him. “You might, no... you are one of the seven lights we need. I’m sure Xehanort will be thrilled if I take you in as my captive.”

Her eyes widened with fear, and she shook her head, frantically trying to move away from him. In all their years of being friends, Riku had never seen her afraid near Sora, or of him. He squinted when he saw something on her face, and he realized she was crying, shiny tears dripping onto and down Sora’s bare hand.

Riku released a blast of dark energy that broke the ropes tying him down, furious at Sora for making her cry for him again. 

“I told you not to touch her!” Kairi looked at Riku in shock, and Sora instantly stood to his feet, pulling Kairi up with him.

“You wouldn’t hurt the little Princess would you?” He mocked, one arm around her waist, pinning her to him and the other holding her chin, forcing her to look at Riku.

Riku snarled, and summoned his Keyblade, gripping the handle tightly. “Cheap move using her like that.”

A dark chuckle left Sora’s lips, and he shrugged. “There’s no fair moves in a fight.”

Sora yelled out in pain as Kairi stomped on his foot with the heel of her boot, and he let go. She ran straight to Riku, turning her back to him so he could cut her loose.

With a swift and precise cut her ropes were torn, and she summoned her keyblade immediately.

Sora grit his teeth, not liking the odds as Luxord came out from below the ship.

“Did you find it?” Sora snapped, keeping his eyes on the two of them.

“Unfortunately no, we lost this round.” Luxord moved to assist Sora, but Sora flicked his wrist, a dark corridor appearing at his side.

“Return to the castle. This isn’t our fight.”

With a nod of his head, and a glance at Riku, Luxord turned and walked through the portal.

Sora lingered, his eyes not leaving his two friends.

To both boy’s surprise, Kairi made no move towards him, to talk to him or make any attempts of swaying his loyalty. Instead, she released a blizzard attack, and Sora glared, moving back and leaving though the corridor. 

After it vanished, Kairi fell to her knees, releasing her keyblade as she covered her face with her hands, and he watched her shoulders shake as she cried quietly.

After a moment, he let his own keyblade vanish before kneeling down next to her, letting her hold onto the front of his jacket and bury her face into his shirt, setting it with his tears. He didn’t care about his shirt, his friend was distraught, and unfortunately the only person who could help her was the one hurting her.

Looking over at where Sora had stood, he realized that Kairi’s attack hadn’t been aimed near him, Riku knew she hadn’t been trying to hit him.

He gently stroked her hair, and she sniffled before wrapping her arms around his waist.

“I’m sorry Kairi, I should have stopped him.”

She shook her head, looking up at him from her spot in his arms. “I-it’s not your fault..” she looked back down, hugging him a little tighter. “I was scared Riku... I’ve never been scared around him before..”

He held her just as tight, shaking his head, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head.

“I won’t let him hurt you again.”

There was silence for a few minutes, and then he felt a small nod of her head.  
The two of them sat in silence as she sniffled, and after a few minutes he felt her shift in his arms, her weight leaning against him.

“I miss him Riku...” she said quietly. His chest tightened, and he held her tighter, rubbing small circles her back.

“I miss him too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading my fic! I had a lot of fun writing this one, even though some parts hurt my heart to do so.  
> Let me know what you think and what your favorite part was! I love reading your reviews and it makes me eager to write more!


End file.
